Defying Gravity
by Captain Holly Short of the LEP
Summary: Sonny had enough of Chad forever outshining her and taking all the glory. Unfortunately ignoring him was a lot harder than she had expected. Song fic to Defying Gravity from Wicked.


**OK so this is the one shot as promised! Mocks are over yay! Now I have to study for finals! **

_

* * *

Defying Gravity_

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap_

Sonny charged into the _MacKenzie Falls _set. "CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" she yelled. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"What?" he replied nonchalantly.

"You know very well, Cooper!" She spat the word out as if she was uttering the name of the person who had caused global warming. "What's this?" She waved an item in front of his face.

"That would be a dead mouse," he said calmly.

"Why did you put it in our Prop House?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"I didn't. I got people to do it for me."

"That's not the point, Cooper," Sonny said.

"I wanted to see what your reaction would be," he replied, dusting off his jacket with a flourish.

"And I got it."

"You know what, Chad?" Sonny asked. "I'm sick of your little games. I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of a reaction any longer. When I came to _So Random! _I thought that I'd be free to write my own sketches and be in charge of my own life for a change."

She threw the mouse over her shoulder where it landed on a plastic tree. "But then I found out that everyone's lives here are literally controlled by you. Everything in the studio is shown to you first before approved. The only person whom you are afraid of is Mr Condor, yet he doesn't have the guts to fire you as you are one of his main money makers. Well, it's over. I'm not going to speak with you any longer."

And with that, Sonny Munroe glanced at the set of _MacKenzie Falls _and Chad Dylan Cooper as she left for what she hoped to be the last time.

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

The problem with Sonny's plan is that she had to be constantly on the edge of her feet to avoid Chad. It was harder than it looked. For the first three weeks, he came knocking at her dressing room everyday to try and prove her wrong, but she ignored him. They also had lunch breaks at the same time where he would try and confront her in the cafeteria line. Luckily she was a good enough actress to ignore him.

You are probably wondering what the _real _reason why Sonny wanted to avoid him was. The truth was that he was forever out shining her, taking her spotlight even when she deserved it.

When Sonny sang the song on _So Random! _Chad payed Tween Weekly to cover the week's episode of _MacKenzie Falls _instead and Sonny was sick to death of it.

Sonny had started to sing on every few episodes of _So Random! _since and enjoyed the extra popularity boost that she got. Being on a children's show really doesn't help your social status with the press after all and Sonny was tired at being looked down at and sat upon by Chad Dylan Cooper.

_I'm through accepting limits_

'_cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I can not change_

_But till I try I'll never know_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well if that's love it comes at_

_Much too higher cost_

For a while, Sonny had come to grips at having a _teeny weeny _crush on Chad. The problem for her is that she almost knew for certain that he didn't reciprocate the feelings and had decided to give up and instead focus on her career. Which is hard when the guy was with you everyday, crushing your every achievement.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

"Sonny," Chad said, grabbing onto her arm.

She shook it off, glaring at him. "What?"

"I've been thinking about what you said." he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Really?" she asked, a little surprised. Chad Dylan Cooper _never _apologised.

"Yeah," Chad said. "Three weeks without you repeatedly telling me what a jerk I am really made me realise that it was true. I am a jerk."

Sonny smiled slightly. "You're not acting like a jerk now. I think that counts for something."

Chad grinned. "Well I am the greatest actor of our generation."

Sonny laughed. "You know, I actually missed you saying that."

"You did?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sonny said. "Not talking to you for three weeks really made me realise something. You may be a conceited jerk, but you can also be sweet sometimes and I think that that sweetness makes up for the jerk-ness."

"So if you like the sweetness so much," Chad said. "Do you think that I can be graced by your present for a date tonight?"

Sonny's mouth dropped open. "Are you asking me out?"

Chad smiled. "Yes. So what do you say, milady?"

Sonny grinned suddenly. "You know what, Chad?" she said. "I think that I will."

"Pick you up at eight?"

"Eight it is."

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

_Bring me down _

_Aaaooh. _

Sometimes defying gravity wasn't getting as far away as possible from the person, sometimes it was getting closer. And although Chad could be a jerk, he couldn't bring her down.


End file.
